


Tyger Tyger

by Harvey_King (Delphi)



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Drabble, Language, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Harvey_King
Summary: Mordecai worries he might be in love.





	Tyger Tyger

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: "The Tyger" by William Blake

Mordecai has never understood the point of poetry. When words can be honed to precision, why blunt them with metaphor? Figurative speech misdirects, falsifies, renders clarity obscure and specificity abstruse.

He worries he's in love.

Verse's only virtue is the satisfying closure of metered rhyme. Yet the one that intrudes - _eyes, fire, sinew_ \- devolves to maddening incoherence. Symmetry shouldn't undo itself, subvert itself, betray him with a single utterance into fevered fear and desperate longing.

Mr. May glances at him, a cigarette held in the elegant hand that can give and can take away. Smiles, almost.

_Tyger Tyger, burning bright._


End file.
